Don't Make Me Come and Save You
by Niffler81
Summary: Link is on a mission to save Faron Woods, which has been taken over by darkness. However, when he gets into trouble, Zelda must come save him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! So I wrote this because I have a deal with my friend, and I doubt anyone will read this but her anyway. If I get 2 views I will die happy. Ahem. This story is written in the Skyward Sword world, because I haven't exactly played any other games in the course of this year. This is going to fail, isn't it?  
**

* * *

Link sailed over the clouds, watching his crimson loftwing carefully. When the bird started to slow down and try and turn away, they would have reached the Darkened Forest. It was once called Faron Woods, but a dark force had corrupted the once peaceful land.  
Link, being Link, was on a mission to save it.

As he continues to soar, his thoughts stayed to a place they usually strayed; Zelda. The lovely blonde was his best friend, and they spent most of their days together.

Link had told her of his adventure the night before.

* * *

_"What if I never see you again?" She had whispered, her eyes filling with tears.  
_

_"You'll see me again. I promise you." He smiled and placed his hand over hers where it was resting on the table.  
_

_"Yeah, your dead body." He laughed and she gave a small smile, staring at her lap. "Can't I come with you?"  
_

_"No." He said quickly. Too quickly. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at him.  
_

_"Well why not? I'm just as capable as you!"  
_

_"You're not getting hurt."  
_

_"Why? Because I'm a _girl_?"  
_

_"YES!"  
_

_"Well that is the stupidest most sexist reason I have ever heard? What's your excuse for that? Hmm? Girls are weaker? Girls are more delicate?"  
_

_"No. Girls are prettier. Don't want all the beauty damaged." He said in a joking manner, but his eyes stayed serious. "I won't let you get hurt."  
_

_"What if I choose to come anyway?"  
_

_"Then I will lock you up."  
_

_"You would LOCK me UP?"  
_

_"If it means you are safe, than yes. I would."  
_

* * *

That morning he packed his stuff and headed for the dock near The Skyloft Knight Academy. Zelda was waiting, looking very nervous. As he approached her, she pulled out a letter from her pocket. It was stamped with a bright red wax seal and there was very fine, swirly lettering on the front.

"Here!" She said, shoving it in his hands. Then, quick as lighting, she kissed him on the cheek and dashed off.

Link looked at the letter for a second, before shoving it in his pocket, running for the dock, and jumping.

He fingered letter she had given him. He was burning with curiosity to as read it, but he didn't want to get distracted and have his loftwing turn around and fly back to Skyloft without him noticing. Luckily, he didn't have to wait much longer to dismount. The red bird had come to a halt and was trying desperately to turn; much to his dismay Link was holding the reins tightly.

With a quick pat on the head, Link jumped off his ride and hurtled downward. When he was about 50 meters from the ground, he pulled out his sailcloth and gently sailed to the ground.

He had been here once before, and the transformation was amazing. The colourful flowers that used to litter the ground were now black and burnt. The once green tress were now grey and eerie. Everything was dark and sinister looking. This was not the happy forest home to kikwis and happy birds.

Even the sounds were dark. Or lack of them. It was so quiet Link could here his breathing. But it wasn't peaceful silence, it was a looming sound. Not a bird sung, nor a wind whistled. I'm fact, there was no wind. Everything was still, quiet; waiting.

Link cautiously continued his path, sword at the ready. Suddenly, a large breeze picked up, cooling the already chilly air. All the trees leaves blew around and got sucked into the path on the left.

Links eyes widened. He hadn't noticed that path a second ago, and he knew it wasn't there before. That meant one thing. _Magic_.

This was confirmed when it started to slowly shut. Which was odd, since it was made from rock. Without missing a best, Link sprinted forward and threw himself through the gap, rolling on his landing. Safely on the other side, he continued forward.

He was in a round clearing with a large ball in the middle. The ball was made if frosted glass and was about 3 meters tall. Everything about the room seemed dark, the ground and walls was made of a cold, hard, stone with cracks running through it. The sky above him was full of grey clouds, and there didn't appear to be a sun but yet he could see clearly. The glass ball intrigued him. Swirling around the base was thick layer of fog, and with close examination he saw it wasn't exactly a sphere; the bottom was flat. Unmovable.

He took two steps towards it, and like clockwork the path behind him slammed closed. Another two steps and there was another slam. Looking to his left, he saw it had been another door. Glancing around the room, he saw two more doors. One was aligned with the door he had come through, the other was aligned with the one that just closed.

Two steps, **SLAM,** two steps, **SLAM, **two steps... There wasn't a slam this time, since there was no more doors to close, but the fog that was surrounding the base of the glass thing spread out until it reached the walls of the room. It ran over Links feet and ankles. He was now less than 10 steps away. He slowly took two more steps, yet nothing happened. More confident, he finished the last of the steps and arrived at the ball.

Leaning very close, he saw a shape inside. It looked like a person, and was curled up on the flat floor of the ball.

Link circled the ball, looking for some kind of door. None. He tried to push the ball with his shoulder, nothing. His sword couldn't make a dent, and he didn't want to try and call to the figure, incase it drew the attention of unwanted guests. Frustrated, he slammed a fist into the side. The second his bare fist hit the glass, it dissolved into a puddle of ash.

The person inside woke, and sat up. It was a girl. She was about the same age as Link, maybe a bit older, and she was stunningly pretty. She had shoulder length black hair, purple eyes, and a pale complex. She was wearing a long purple shirt with black tights. She had matching purple earrings that were shaped like diamonds.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" Link kneeled down beside her so they were more level.

"My name is Link and you are in Faron Woods."

"What? But Faron woods isn't like this! It's bright! And nice! I live in Faron Woods!"

"A dark force has taken over it. What's your name?" He offered her his hand and brought her to her feet.

"It's Xillyn. If this is the North Clearing, my house should be over there." She pointed to the left, and they started walking over. Link remembered it as the spot one of the paths had been before it slammed closed.

"I don't understand, there used to be a path... Right here." She ran her fingers down the wall and stared at it.

Remembering the trick he had used on the crystal ball, Link hit the wall with his bare fist. It opened the smallest bit. It was a only couple millimeters wide, but it did open. Link tried again, this time with his finger. The crack became a little wider. Encouraged, Link pressed his whole hand against the wall and held it there. Ever so slowly, the crack grew wider and wider. Before long, it was a couple centimeters wide.

"This will probably take a while." Link sighed, before sinking to the ground, hand still on wall. Xillyn joined him, sitting on her knees and watching the crack widen.

"You're right. So until then, what's your favourite colour?" She looked truly interested, and Link smiled.

"It's green. Can't you tell?" He motioned at his clothes. "Your's?"

"Purple. Can't you tell?" She said with a wave at her shirt. They both smiled.

"Okay new question. Favourite song?" She asked.

"Ballad of the goddess." An image filled his head of Zelda playing it on her harp. "You?"

"Melinda's Travel." He looked at her, confused.

"You haven't heard it?" He shook his head. "_And then I travelled, across the ocean, to the land, where she lives._" She sang a couple lines. Her voice was clear and sweet.

"Never heard of it. The path looks wide enough now."

The stood up and walked through the arch. Waiting on the other side were two large monsters. Link pulled out his sword and Xillyn cowered behind him.

Well this is going to be interesting.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**A/N  
Tada! Chapter one! Well I liked it... You know what I would love? A review. Also a fanfiction from my best friend over there *raises eyebrows and gives her a pointed look***

**So yeah! If I get two views I will be so happy :D**

**Until next time! Which should probably be this week...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another chapter before you get back? Challenge accepted! A lot more answers in this one :)**

They stood up and walked through the arch. Waiting on the other side were two large monsters. Link pulled out his sword and Xillyn cowered behind him.

Two massive bokoblins cracked there fat knuckles and growled at the pair. Link reached for his sword but Xillyn reached out a hand and placed it over his, where it was resting on the sword hilt.

"Wait," she said quietly, looking at the bokoblins rather then him. "Let me handle this."

She took a step towards the monsters and tilted her chin up so they could clearly see her face.

"Leave us." She told them. Her voice was as cool as ice. They exchanged smirks and took a step forward, clubs dangling by there side.

"Leave." She repeated calmly. This time, the one on the left looked her in the eye. When he caught sight of her face, he immediately dropped his club and kneeled on the ground, on fat are over his chest, the other by his side. She turned her gaze to the second one, who looked shocked for a moment before copying the gesture.

Xillyn smiled at her companion and a said, "Better get going, shan't we?" Before turn to the left and skipping merrily down a path. Never being here and not wanting to get lost, Link jogged after her.

"What was that, back there?" He asked, when he had caught up.

"What was what?" She asked with a smile.

"Calling off the monsters. They just, I don't know, respected you. Like you were really important. Wait, are you? Really important?"

She giggle. "Important? Me? Don't be silly." She nudged him playfully in the side.

"Then why did they obey? And where are we heading?"

"My house, of course." She ignored the other question and Link sighed, letting it pass.

"How far is it?"

"We're almost there. Couple more minutes, maybe?"

"Hey, something been nagging at me. Why were you in that glass ball when I found you?"

"Crystal."

"What?"

"It was a crystal ball. Honestly, why did you think it was glass? This is me, by the way." They had ducked through a thicket and reached the a large clearing. In the center stood a little cottage made of red bricks, a cute chimney sticking out of the top.

"Oh, excuse me I didn't realize I was expected to be a clear matter expert. Wait, you avoid the question!" She laughed.

"Inside. I will answer everything inside. Over tea!" Her eyes lit up as she thought of tea and she bounced over to the door, holding it open for Link.

He walked in and immediately had to duck to avoid a chandelier. The ceiling was tall enough for him to stand, but the lighting was at his eye level. Xillyn, being about a head shorter than him, also had to duck a little but didn't seem to have to many problems. She walked into the sitting room and before Link could follow her, she came out again.

"Wrong room." She answered to the question his eyes had asked.

She entered a different room and it turned out to be the kitchen this time. He followed her and say at the table. She opened a few cupboards before finding the one with the kettle. She filled it with water and placed it over the fire. Then she crossed the room and sat across from him at the table, leaning forwards slightly.

"What were we just talking about again?" She asked.

"You were going to give me some answers."

"Right! Okay, shoot." She looked at him admiringly and he felt a little uncomfortable.

"Um... Okay, to start, why were you in a crystal ball?" He asked, putting delicate stress on the word "crystal".

"I don't know. Next!"

"But-"

"I don't know."

"Not even-"

"I don't remember."

"But you'd-"

"NEXT QUESTION!" She yelled, and she suddenly seemed quite dangerous. Her eyes were no longer a soft purple, and now looked hard and cold. Her hair seemed to spark with electricity and her voice was as sharp as a sword. A second later though, she looked back to normal and Link cautiously continued the interrogation, not wanting to press the matter.

"Why did the monsters obey you? And answer honestly."

"Don't I always?" She joked. He have her a serious look and she sighed. "My father is some important dude they don't want to mess with. He doesn't care about me at all unless he wants something from me, and he usually keeps the secret he has a daughter hush hush. So I'm not actually important. I have his face though. Well the shape of my eyes, ears, mouth, and nose. His eyes are as black as coal and mine are a cute purple." She giggled and he nodded.

"That makes sense. Okay, new question. Why don't you-" he was cut off by the kettle shouting loudly, and ear splitting screech filling the room. Xillyn hurried over and took it off.

"You were saying?" She asked, as she searched for tea mugs.

"Why don't you know where anything is in your own house?" He asked as she closed the cupboard and tried a second one. Her hands froze as registered the question. Then ever so slowly, she turned around. She was smiling a bit, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Maybe because this isn't my house." Her voice was no longer light and juvenile. It sounded regal, like a queen, and lacked emotion.

"This isn't your-"

"House. Yes. It belongs to some scum who I killed off. I was in the crystal ball to protect myself until a hero came. Melting the crystal and releasing me so I could suck his energy, and finish destroying this land. You are that hero." She took a step closer. "And the bokoblins were my henchmen. All the monsters in this wood are." Links eyes widened in realization. He opened his mouth to respond, and his hand reached for his sword, but before with action could be complete Xillyn grabbed the iron kettle, half-full of water and swung it at his head.

Everything went black.

**A/N: Pfft. Like no one saw that coming. I have the next chapter all planned about, but I need to actually work now. I know. Blah. Incase anyone was wondering, this is my first fanfiction so that is why it is awful. There will probably be about two more chapters, both within 7 days. **


End file.
